rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Niesebanel Zadicus
|text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre }} Desmondus Draycula is a vampyre and a Legatus of the Zarosian Empire. Very loyal to Zaros, he fought against Lord Drakan during the Zarosian Extermination but was defeated and imprisoned at the Vampyrium Castle Drakan. With Drakan's death, he was able to escape and return to Morytania. Today, he is planning to cross the River Salve to join up with the other Zarosians. He currently resides in Canifis at the old Myreque hideout, the site of his former fortress of Kharyll. Personality Draycula is described as very smart vampyre, as he did not cross the Salve barrier, and is also looking for a way around the mentioned barrier. He seems to hold a grudge against Zamorak, the general who betrayed his master. He is also fearful of Blisterwood logs and weapons as they are harmful to the vampyre race. Appearance While in his humanoid form, Draycula has white hair with purple lining, he also wore a purple trench coat, with shoulder pads bearing the symbol of Zaros. While in his vyre form, he had black skin and wore a purple shirt, also bearing the symbol of Zaros, the membrane of his wing is purple, further affiliating his loyalty to Zaros. Second Age Draycula arrived at Gielinor alongside other races and quickly allied himself with Zaros. Throughout the Zarosian Empire, he rose among the ranks of his race, earning him the Rank of Legatus. It is unknown what he done throughout the Second Age but all that it is known that he ruled Kharyll throughout the last days of the empire. Betrayal by Zamorak At the end of the Second Age, Zamorak, now in possession of both the Staff and the Stone of Jas, formulated a plan to attack Zaros in his fortress alongside Drakan, Thammaron, Zebub, Hazeel, Zemouregal, and Viggora. The generals entered Zaros's fortress under the pretence of discussing war plans against the Saradominists and other religious factions that continued to engage in skirmishes along the nation's borders. Upon entering, Drakan and the rest engaged Zaros's bodyguards in combat. Desmondus attempted defeat the rebels but was effortlessly defeated by Zebub while Zaros retaliated, but the group narrowly escaped his blows, giving Zamorak time to circle the god and impale him with the staff. Zaros, albeit weakened, duelled Zamorak and had the upper hand in the fight. Zamorak was then impaled upon the same staff and Zaros's powers were transferred to him just as the Mahjarrat was about to be suffocated by the Empty Lord. Zaros's body was destroyed and his spirit fled Gielinor to avoid death, while Zamorak collapsed from sheer fatigue. Viggora and the other humans involved in the theft of the Staff of Armadyl were cursed to roam the Shadow Realm; while Viggora regards this to be Zaros's "death curse", stating that Zamorak's other allies were not visibly affected due to their magical essence, Lucien believes it to be a curse inherent to the Staff itself, which would mean Drakan was not affected at all. The Zarosian Extermination Desmondus retreated back into Kharyll after Zaros' defeat by Zamorak. Upon arrival, he was confronted by Lord Drakan an engaged in a battle. Despite having the upper hand, he was defeated and was taken to the Vampyrium version of Castle Drakan and imprisoned, with Drakan draining his power, preventing him from leaving Vampyrium. Sixth Age With Lowerniel's death by the hands of the Adventurer, He regained his strength and escape his confine and returned to Morytania, only to find that he is cut off from the mainland by the River Salve's barrier, he is currently planning a way to bypass the barrier. Category:Vampyre Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Zarosian